Cameilla
Cameilla, known as Cami by her friends, inhabits the Sea Kingdom as a peculiar hydrozoan that requires the assistance of others of her kind to be able to function as an organism. Because of that, she lives in a small sharehouse with her 3 other friends, serving to be the 'leader' of the group most of the control is evenly divided among all of them, she just happens to be the top child standing on everyone's shoulders in a trench coat. A student at the local middle school, she serves on the cross-country team along with Cecil. Very well-meaning and good at heart, she's known to be rather spontaneous, and has incredible difficulty staying focused on one thing at a time or she begins to feel anxious. Appearance Cami is a rather fashionable young girl, sporting various outfits as long as they follow her favourite pastel aesthetics. It is hard to pinpoint a regular outfit for her, as she varies between short, wavey light blue dresses with white tights to braided sweater cardigans. The most important feature is that she exclusively wears pastel clothing, particularly in cooler colours such as purple and blue, occasionally green and pink as well. It's very rarely you will see Cami wearing dark clothing. She has quite a few, thought she's typically seen wearing a hat or headband of some sort, varying from a large white bow to more commonly a flat cap of some variety. Unlike her outfits, Cami has a favourite hairstyle. She is not opposed to switching up her hairstyle, as she usually does in important events and after-school clubs if it's more practical, though her hair is usually parted with unevenly cut blunt bangs that angle to her right, two pigtails that go a little past her shoulders, and braids that match her lilac hair framing either side of her face. A clover accessory ties her braids. Her braids are a dark blue, mimicking the colour of Elani's bangs. Her skin is extremely pale, almost white to the point where it almost looks unhealthy. She sports a very flowery-looking accessory on either side of her face similar to Quin, and those are actually bulky tentacles that she can move around to how people can move their ears. They don't really have much use, and serve the same function as ears do. Personality Cami is a very hyperactive, fast-paced young woman. While she is not particularly loud, she's extremely high energy, and has great difficulty focusing on one thing at a time or doing something without multi-tasking. She often finishes things far ahead of schedule due to her boundless amounts of energy, to the point that it's often overwhelming for others how quickly she get's things done without the input or assistance of others due to how it leaves her open to nosy in other people's business, often without meaning to. In the same, consistent upbeat but soft tone of voice she will inquire boundless questions with little meaning as well as hosting entire conversations to herself in the face of many people to try and expel what spontaneity she has within herself. Because of how high energy she is, it's very often she gets in the way of others without meaning to or imposes herself into situations that others do not want her in. She's labelled as rather annoying by many people and has been told such, and it often leads into excessive apologies mixed in with her dialogue talking to herself very quickly before devolving into mumbling, and if someone called her attention she would immediately apologize and say she wouldn't do it again. She also has an incredibly bad habit of apologizing before doing most things, regardless of what they were and what she has said in the past. Cami is very upbeat, though she does know her limits and what she's capable of, not wanting to impose on people when she knows she cannot help them, so she often gives a few inputs before not knowing what to do after. She's incredibly perceptive however, and is fast to pick up on emotional cues from other people. She has an incredibly strong sense of leadership, it's just not often she gets to express that due to how annoying other people find her. Cami often fidgets or jogs in place if in a situation where she must be quiet. Relationships Elani Quinlan Drae Cecil On the cross-country team with. They get along fine, and Cecil often tells her about plans he has with Umeme and how great of a friend she is, though quickly gets embarrassed and tells her not to talk about it to her. Cami can easily pick up that he has a crush on her, and often gives him advice or talks to Ume to figure out her schedule and what things she would expect/want that she could give to Cecil in exchange for some help with her homework. Umeme A friend. In a few similar classes to each other, she talks to her sometimes and lets her borrow some crayons and hair accessories because she thinks she'll look cute in them. Supports Umeme and Cecil, and has currently been doing her best to hold back her friend from making his rapid-fire advances towards her. Ukurage As with the rest of the man-o-war children, she looks up to Ukurage a lot. She aims to hopefully be as calm and patient as him, which is hard to reach as someone as fast paced as her. Due to her connection with Ume, she has met him a few times before though nothing intimately. Cami has told him to his face that he was quite handsome, and wondered why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet asking if Kuro was his daughter as well. Trivia *Likely has ADHD of some form. *Her favourite superbirb is Niko, and it makes her feel a little bit better about her boundless energy as he's clearly put it to good use. *Her second favourite gang member is Mictilan. Gallery Crest.jpg Babeys.png Camcam.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Baby